The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention firstly relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part and a rollo assembly positioned below said roof opening and intended for covering the roof opening, wherein the rollo assembly comprises a rollo screen and a winding shaft for the rollo screen which is rotatable around a stationary axis of rotation, and wherein the rollo screen, starting from the winding shaft, firstly extends in a first direction, next around a reversal member and finally back in an opposite second direction and ends at a rollo screen edge which is attached to a stationary member of the open roof construction, wherein the reversal member is movable in parallel to said first and second directions in correspondence with the amount of rollo screen being wound on or off said winding shaft.